The Ship Of Dreams
by phoenixangel1
Summary: CCS/ Titanic crossover. Sakura finds a Titanic ticket and decides to go to America, to start a whole new life. Meanwhile, Syaoran, the richest bachelor in Hong Kong and Meiling, his fiancee, arrive on the ship for their wedding. Will love and destiny draw
1. Leaving Home

CCS/Titanic Story

The Ship…of Dreams

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU / Crossover

Disclaimer: Titanic belongs to the maker of the ship, Mr. Anderson, the captain, Captain Smith, and the stupid guy who caused the dream to go "down" in history…and into the ocean, Mr. Bruce Ismay. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Pre-notes: This story takes place a year before the Titanic sets sail. Sakura does not know about the Clow Cards yet, and Syaoran, is still in Hong Kong. Eriol knows that Sakura will come to claim the Clow Book, but he doesn't know when. Oh, and also, I don't know exactly when airplanes were invented, so if I'm wrong, and airplanes weren't around in 1911, forgive me…I suck at History!!! LOL. Also, this is sort of like a prologue, so don't expect to actually see me discussing the Titanic until about Chapter 5! Also, this will have some S+E moments (in the first chapters), then when Syaoran comes in, some S+S moments. That way, I can satisfy Sakura+Eriol, AND Sakura+Syaoran fans ( I hope…). I, however, am one of the S+S fans….hehehe. OK, now, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoeda, Japan, 1911

15-year old Sakura Kinomoto sat anxiously in front of the hospital emergency room door. She wasn't allowed inside the room yet, the doctors had said, until her father and brother were stabilized. Stablized in how long? Her mind asked. She could hardly wait to see her father and brother again. The news of their car crash with a drunk driver had shaken her, and she wanted them to comfort her, like they always did when she was sad. She could hardly remember a time when her father or brother had not been there for her, and this time…this time she would be there for them.

She looked up as she heard a quiet pattering of feet coming her way. She had expected to see at least a faint trace of relief or a smile on the doctor's face…but there were none. And what the doctor's next words were would be a blow to her already fragile world. "They're gone…." She sank into a dumbfounded stupor…how could they? How could they just…die and leave me? Her last thoughts as she drifted into unconsciousness was, "I never got the chance to tell them goodbye…"

It was the day her life changed…forever. She would never be the same Sakura again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She was concerned for her friend's rapidly deteriorating health and her depression over losing her family. She wished that there could be something that would convince Sakura to stay. She thought back to the day Sakura came back from the hospital…

__

"Sakura!!! So are your brother and father okay?" Tomoyo was literally jumping up and down with excitement, holding her ever-so-trusty camcorder in one hand and waving with the other. To her surprise, however, Sakura brushed past her, heading into the house with her head hanging. Instantly, Tomoyo was by her side. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?"

"They're dead!" Sakura sobbed, burying her head in Tomoyo's shoulder. "How could they? How could they leave me??? They were the only family I had!"

"Sakura-chan…I'm so sorry." Tomoyo murmured softly. "I'm so sorry…"

Tomoyo broke out of her reverie when she heard the front door slamming. "Sakura-chan, matte!" She ran forward with her arm raised, then dropped it to her side. She understood what Sakura had to get away from...Japan and the memories of her family. Tomoyo understood…because her father had died the same way. "I guess Sakura has to figure out on her own what her future is to be…." Her voice trailed off as she blinked back tears, "And I know already, that I'm not a part of it…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura dashed to Gate A, breathless, because she was late…as usual. She quickly gave the flight attendant her plane ticket and boarded the plane. She didn't stop to hear the attendant say, "Miss! Miss! You got on the wrong plane!"

As soon as she got settled, Sakura drifted slowly off to sleep. "Maybe going to Tokyo wasn't such a bad idea," She thought. "At least I'll be able to see the sights. Tomoeda couldn't compare with the majestic Tokyo Tower." She couldn't wait until she got there, which would only take half an hour…or so it seemed.

Hours passed, and still the plane hadn't landed. Sakura wasn't too worried, however. She was sure the pilot had everything under control. She relaxed with a book and headphones and settled in to read.

"All flight passengers, we have reached our destination at London, England. The weather outside is cold and rainy with a temperature of 30° C. We advise you to take a bus towards your destination, cabs are not available at the airport at this time. Enjoy your stay in London, we hope you have a wonderful time!"

Sakura looked up from her book, confused. Why were all the passengers leaving? Then it hit her, she had finally reached Tokyo! She excitedly looked out the window, but it showed nothing but a downpour of rain. Frowning slightly, she grabbed her bags, and moved down the aisle with the other passengers as they disembarked the plane.

At the airport, Sakura found herself standing in the midst of a strange sounding language. "Where am I?" She thought. She looked up to see the sign: Welcome to London, England! She stared at it baffled, thinking, "What is this? Why isn't it written in Japanese?" She turned to a nearby tourist, asking, "Gomen-nasai, demo, where am I?"

The traveler frowned at her, then answered back in a language she didn't understand, "You are in England, miss, see that sign over there?" She watched his hand gestures, but still did not understand. The traveler finally lost interest in her and walked away, muttering, "Some runaway who probably got on the wrong plane…." He didn't know _how_ right he was.

Sakura, close to tears, looked around her and finally walked slowly towards the door. She waved at an oncoming bus, but it passed by. She sadly walked away, towards where, she didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura trudged along the dark road, stumbling a bit along the way because her bags were so heavy when she heard a scuttering of feet behind her. Two men tackled her and made off with her bags, and also her purse, as she shouted out at them, "Hey!!! Come back!!!" She collapsed, weeping on the ground, robbed of the only money and belongings that she had brought with her. She beat her fists on the hard ground. How could life be so cruel to her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol was walking along the road when he heard a scream and then some shouts, followed by weeping. He quickly ran over to the young lady and asked, using Japanese, "Daijoubu?"

Sakura lifted her head, her tear-streaked cheeks becoming visible. She was amazed that she had finally found someone who spoke Japanese. At last, somebody who could help her! She quickly blurted out everything that had happened to her, before she realized that this mysterious stranger could be dangerous also.

Eriol saw her fearful look, and calmed her down, saying, "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Instead, do you want to stay at my house? We can get you cleaned up and you can rest for the night. We can talk more in the morning, ok?"

Sakura nodded her consent and was led across the street to a mansion with a big wrought-iron gate. She was immediately reminded of Tomoyo's estate with its wide expanse of a lawn and the brilliant white mansion. She felt a slight pang in her heart at the thought of leaving the most wonderful friend she had ever known, but she shook it away, and instead, stared up at the dark mansion in front of her.

"You can stay here for a couple of days, or until you find another place to live." Eriol said helpfully.

"Oh! Demo, I would be bothering you, though." Sakura said meekly.

"Nandemonai no. It would be nice having you for company around the house. Watashi wa Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please, just call me Eriol."

"H-hai, Eriol-kun! My name is Sakura Kinomoto." She said with a wide smile. "Arigato for letting me stay at your house!"

"You're welcome." Eriol said as he pushed open the heavily ornated wooden door. "I also want you to meet Nakuru, one of my friends."

Sakura looked around the room, expecting to see somebody, when all of a sudden—

"KONBANWA!!!!!!! Eriol-kun, who is this KAWAIIIIII girl you brought home with you???" Nakuru shouted joyously as she pinched Sakura's cheeks. "How CUTE!!!!"

Sakura's only thought was…"H-HOEEEEEEE!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: SOOOOO, how did you like it??? I agree, the first chapter is very boring, but I PROMISE you, the plot will get better!!!

Sneak Peak at Ch.2:

Sakura made her way through the darkened library, stumbling over books, when she suddenly saw a glow coming from a book to her right. Enraptured, she slowly inched her way to the light, cautious, but curious all the same. As she pulled out the book from the shelf, the lock that held the book together clicked open and Sakura could see the dim outline of an animal slowly become clearer until it lifted itself out of the book. Startled, Sakura dropped the book, and the creature hit the floor with an "Umph!" Frightened, she leaned over, just as the animal picked itself off the floor and said, "Ahhhhh!!! You big meanie!" The creature said as it patted its sore behind. "Where's Clow? And WHO are YOU?" It asked Sakura…


	2. The Secrets of the Clow

The Ship…of Dreams

The Ship…of Dreams

Author: phoenixangel

Type: AU / Crossover

__

Disclaimer: Titanic belongs to the maker of the ship, Mr. Anderson, the captain, Captain Smith, and the stupid guy who caused the dream to go "down" in history…and into the ocean, Mr. Bruce Ismay. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 2: The Secrets of the Clow

It was another rainy day in London, England, and Sakura was incredibly bored. Eriol had gone out "to do a little shopping", he said, but Sakura knew that he had something else on his mind. 

With nothing else to do, Sakura made her way through the darkened library, stumbling over books, when she suddenly saw a glow coming from a book to her right. Enraptured, she slowly inched her way to the light, cautious, but curious all the same. As she pulled out the book from the shelf, the lock that held the book together clicked open and Sakura could see the dim outline of an animal slowly become clearer until it lifted itself out of the book. Startled, Sakura dropped the book, and the creature hit the floor with an "Umph!" Frightened, she leaned over, just as the animal picked itself off the floor and said, "Ahhhhh!!! You big meanie!" The creature said as it patted its sore behind. "Where's Clow? And WHO are YOU?" It asked Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked down at the animal. "Y-you're…alive????"

"**_I_** am the great Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards!"

"Clow Cards?"

"Well, if you don't know what that is, then I see no point in telling you what I'm here for." Kero said haughtily, then sniffed the air. "Hmmm…that scent smells delicious…since I'm done here, I might as well check it out!" Kero flew through the air, searching every room in Eriol's mansion for the mouth-watering smell…of pudding. Finally, he came upon the kitchen refrigerator, stacked to the brim with mounds and mounds of pudding.

Sakura, curious about what Kero had found, took a look inside, and exclaimed, "HOEEEE!!!!" At the sound of her voice, the piles of banana pudding tumbled out, and within seconds, Sakura was knee-deep in pudding cups. With a startled look upon her face, Sakura searched desperately for Keroberos, whom she thought had been buried beneath the pudding. Instead…

"WAIIII!!!! WAIII!!!! What is this WONDERFULLY yummy thing??? Ahhhh. Got. To. Get. More…." Kero said between mouthfuls of pudding. Sakura stared at the now-drooling Kero-chan floating in the air. "KERO-CHAN!!!!! Get out of here before Nakuru comes in!!!!" But before she was able to reach Kero, she heard an ominous sound…Sakura froze, one hand in the mounds of pudding, and one hand reaching for Kero.

"Candy-chan, candy-chan, lots and lots of candy, suppi-chan!" Nakuru came into the kitchen singing a song, with Spinel Sun (pretending to be a stuffed animal) in her arms, when she noticed something unusual about the kitchen…. "NANI??????"

Sakura could only giggle nervously as Nakuru-san stared suspiciously at the "stuffed-animal" with its mouth full of pudding and then at Sakura, who was covered in banana pudding. "Heh, heh, heh, heh…. Kero-chan, you're in BIG trouble…with ME!" Sakura thought furiously.

Meanwhile…

Eriol's head jerked up as he detected the aura of the guardian beast. "So, the seal on the Clow Book has finally been broken again. Very impressive, Sakura." He smirked. "But let's see how you handle this…" The staff in his hand began to glow.

Back at the house:

"Kero, YOU got me in trouble with Nakuru, so don't try that with me!!!" Sakura shouted at the "almost-innocent-looking" Keroberos, who was sticking out his face in a puppy-dog pout.

"Hey…didn't I tell you to call me Keroberos?" Kero said indignantly.

"Well, you look more like a frog than a guardian beast, so that's what I'm calling you!" Sakura replied, still mad about the previous incident.

"WHAT????? That's no name! And I do NOT look like a frog!!!" Kero shouted, enraged that this "girl" was calling him, Keroberos, froggy names. Immediately, he took transformed into his full form and towered over Sakura. "WHAT DO YOU CALL ME NOW?????" He thundered.

Sakura could only gasp out, "Hoeeeeeee!!!!!"

Suddenly, they both heard the shutters of Eriol's house slam throughout the house. The outside gale was so strong that the tree right beside Sakura's window began to topple over. "What IS this?" Sakura thought, getting worried about how Eriol was going to make it back home. She really hoped he wasn't in any trouble.

Kero muttered to himself, "Some magic force is doing this, I know. Is it Clow? But…he's already dead!" He quickly shouted to Sakura, "You've got to use the cards!"

Sakura was bewildered, how was she supposed to use the cards in the book? But then again, the book HAD to be magical, because here was proof, floating in front of her…Keroberos, the guardian beast that had emerged when she broke the seal.

Calmly, he told her, "Hold the book and it will all come to you. It has chosen you as its new master."

Sakura held the book in her arms as a light pink wind surrounded her. From the seal of the book came a wand, with the top in the shape of a star. Sakura knew in her heart that this was her ultimate destiny and that she could never be an ordinary girl anymore. As she chanted, the wand grew in size until Sakura reached out and grabbed a hold of it.

Keroberos, though he had at first disliked the girl, could see that she had real talent, and he was going to teach her all she needed to know. But her test is just beginning, he realized. There will be lots more to come. "Come on, Sakura, we can do it!" He shouted to her, as she climbed onto his back and as they flew out the window.

But within the house…

"That's a great idea, Eriol-kun. So she HAS some magic after all." Nakuru said as she, Eriol, and Spinel Sun looked at Sakura and Kero through the magical circle on the floor.

"I knew I could count on her…being the Card Mistress is her destiny…and her misfortune."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Ok, ok, so this chapter was a little short…I sorta ran out of ideas. Hehe.

Kero: What do you mean "ran out of ideas"? More like you "used them all up"!!!

Phoenixangel: Shut UP Kero! You're giving away my secret!!! *shuts Kero in a sound-proof cage*

Kero: Mrph, moof, prgh…

LOL, just kidding! Actually I have a couple of ideas, and I already finished the LAST chapter of this story!!! Hehe, now I just have to get to the ones in between! But anyway, as you can tell, the Clow Cards haven't escaped this time, but Sakura can still use them. Also, Kero doesn't have to promote her as a "Cardcaptor" because she doesn't have to capture any cards. Instead, the Clow Book chooses her, and GIVES her the wand. (Do you see what I'm saying here?) I'm thinking she will need to convert them into Sakura Cards, so maybe she can do that while she's on the Titanic. Any comments or suggestions? Please review! Arigato!


End file.
